Wish I Could Put a Spell on You
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: She can't wait forever, for him to get himself together. She'd rather be alone. But can he prove to her this isn't the end of something that can be so much more? Will she believe in him to tell her the truth and be there for her?


**'Wish I Could Put a Spell on You'**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

The rain trickled down onto the car roof as they sat there in silence, breathing heavily from there latest make out session that always ended up into a screeching fight. Momo's face was scrunched up and her eyes were threatening to let the water they were harvesting out. Toshiro was starring straight ahead, his body shaking with anger. The thunder rolled from the sky outside, matching the tension on the inside. She loved him with all her heart but she didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't wait for him to pull himself together and realize how deep there relationship was. He couldn't keep running off behind her back like he was. Her swollen lower lip trembled slightly as she ducked her head down, letting her messy hair create a wall between them. Toshiro sighed.

"Momo, I didn't do anything with her." He whispered softly, trying to convince the love of his life that he was telling the truth. He hadn't laid a finger on her. So she was living with him and his family. But that was only because she was his sisters best friend and her parents couldn't take care of her so his decided to bring her in. He didn't even like her, she was too young for him and she had nothing on his Momo.

"I saw you holding her." She whispered shakily. Toshiro side and leaned back while running his hand through his white hair.

"Momo, she hugged me for comforting her after something that was happening between her and her family. I would never do that to you." He tried again. He slowly reached out for her, but she flinched away. Toshiro sighed angrily and yanked away from her.

"Yea, just like you would never cheat on me before with those other girls either, uh?!" She hissed as she snapped her head around to face him, anger burning in her eyes as she glared at him, the tears trickling down her cheeks now. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"M-Momo, baby, I-"

"When are you going to realize I am not going to take you back one day! That, even though I forgive you once or or or five times doesn't mean the sixth is going to be the same! Toshiro, you are hurting me way more then you should be and... and I can't pretend anymore that I'm okay with you doing this to me!" She cried out as she looked down at her lap. Her tears were flowing and she was gritting her teeth together. She couldn't believe him, after everything, he was doing this to her again.

"Momo, You have to bel-"

"Just drive! I want do go home. I'm sick of talking. We already know whats going to happen if you keep on!" She hissed. Toshiro sighed and looked at her for a second. How could he hurt her like this? He was such a fucking idiot! But he didn't even touch her! Giving up, he placed the key into the ignition and started the car and drove out of the ditch and back onto the road.

**Just drive  
I'm sick of talking  
We know where this is going  
I'm done  
Take me home**

**I can't wait forever  
For you to get yourself together  
I'd rather be alone**

**I'm so tired of pretending  
Just want a happy ending**

The rain had lightened up a bit as he pulled his car into her drive way and stopped as close to the porch as he could. She was about to throw the door open when he pushed the lock button and all the doors locked. Momo through a look at him as she glared. He just stared at her face while his begged her not to do this, not to make this mistake. But she had already made up her mind.

"Let me out." She whispered lowly. Toshiro leaned closer to her as she tried to lean back as far as she could. They both knew what his touch did to her and she wasn't going to let him do it, even though that wasn't what he had in mind.

"Please Momo, I swear to you I didn't do anything! I stopped the last time! I only want you! No one else! Your my world, please please don't leave me." He begged in a low voice, trying to hide the cries he wanted to let loose of. He would never cry in front of anyone. But at this point, Momo might be the first. She just looked at him with her own tears rolling down her eyes.

"Let me out." She repeated. He looked at her wide eyed but gave up, as soon as he pushed to button she was out and running into the house and the second she closed the door and let his own tears roll down his face. Why did life have to be so Sukey? Why did he have to be such an idiot!? If only he hadn't done anything before she would believe him now. But he did. He ruined everything, and now he didn't know what to do with himself. Slowly, he started the car and started for home.

* * *

Momo ran up the stairs of the house and into her room. Her cries and whimpers were big and loud now and all she could do was slam the door shut and lean against it as her body slowly slid down it and onto the floor. Toshiro was her everything and she couldn't believe he had down this to her! She had given him chance after chance to fix himself, to pull himself together for there sake but he didn't! He just took the next thing he could get his hands on.

"Oh God!" She whined as she looked up at the wall. On it was a portrait sized picture, framed of her and Toshiro. They were in a park on a swing, it's seat made of wood and ropes holding it to a tree. She was in a white Cotton dress that left her shoulders bare and hugged around her shape but flowered out near her hips, while he was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. She was on his lap holding onto the ropes with a huge smile on her face while his arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder, a small smirk lighting up his features. Just looking at the black and white picture made fresh tears roll down her face.

"I wish you love me like I love you Toshiro! I wish I could put a spell on you and make you love me!" She cried out loudly while bringing her knees up to her stomach where she wrapped her arms around them and buried her face there. They had been together for a year and a half now and after all that time, it was over. She couldn't believe it. He was the schools best football player and also a player of all the girls but her. She had despised him, or so she thought. He was always trying to get to her while she would just glare at him. He acted as though he hated her too. They fought all the time. It was like a war between them But he was the one to ask her out and try to get her to be with him. She was just surprised she said yes...

**Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet  
So magical  
Wish I could blink and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
Put a spell on you  
Make it all come true**

_"So what happened with Kari? Did she realize you weren't in it for a relationship?" Momo spat as she watched out the window with a scowl on her face. She had been at a party that she wanted to leave so badly but didn't have a ride, so when she had called up her best friend she told her she was too busy but she would send someone right away. Rangiku and Toshiro were close so instead of sending someone Momo could be alone with without fighting, she sent him. _

_"Why do you have to be such a bitch, Momo?! You know, everyones always ranting and raving over how sweet and Innocent you are. Well they obviously don't know your fucking ass, now do they?!" He countered while coming to a slow stopped to a red light. The crickets were chirping outside and she rolled her eyes. "Why did I have to be the one with no fucking plans?" He mumbled under his breath._

_"All you do is complain! I don't see why any girls would want to be with you!" She yelled as she crossed her legs and swept a single strand of hair behind her ears. "Is that dick of yours so secrete everyone wants a taste?" she asked bitterly._

_"Boy, wouldn't you want to find out." He said sarcastically but then smirked and looked over at her. "I mean, if I knew you wanted some, I would have hiked up your skirt a long time ago, Momo Hinamori. We could pull over to the side of the road and –"_

_"eww! Your disgusting! Why would you even say something like that!?" She screeched while covering her ears. Toshiro laughed and started to drive as the light turned green again. _

_"Because you like it my dear. Admit it, you've wanted me to give you a taste of me ever since the day you saw me." He teased darkly. Momo snorted and shook her head fiercely._

_"No, you've wanted me since the first day you laid eyes on me!" She retorted. Toshiro shrugged._

_"At least I'm not denying it." Momo's eyes widened as she looked over at him. He wasn't smirking or joking. His face was serious and she couldn't believe it. Her insides were turning to mush at his words and she didn't know why. He looked over at her and smirked. "Your a very pretty girl Momo. I would have asked you out a long time ago, but then when I tried to flirt with you, you'd glare at me and hiss mean words at me, so then I decided, if that's the way she wants it, at least I'll keep in contact." He explained. Momo looked dumb founded. "So, now that the cats out of the bag, will you go out with me?" He asked softly, glancing at her every chance he got._

_"Yes." She said without thinking and blushed. He just laughed and reached out for her hand and took a hold of it while rubbing circles on her skin._

Momo sniffled slightly. He's a player, and most players don't go for commitment. But he tried, Toshiro tried to only be with her but he was having a hard time with it. The first time he had cheated on her, she was heart broken, crying for weeks but finally got over it and when he begged her to come back to him, he had been so sweet, he ordered dozens of flowers for her and took her out to a beautiful dinner that must have costed him a fortune and when he took her home, she had lost her most prize possession to him and never regretted it for a single second.

The second time and the third he did the same thing but it took more time for her to take him back.

The fourth and the fifth were different. She took a month to get back with him but when she did, he took her to a hotel on the beach and they went out for dinner and then walked on the beach, laughing and joking for hours and then went back to there room and made passionate love to one another. It was marked as one of her best days of her life. She thought she had tamed the player.

But thats what he was, a player. He was a guy that came and went for every girl and then moved on to the next. I couldn't tame him and I probably never will.

**You talk  
From what I know  
Guys like you come and go**

**But I know things can change  
See my heart it may be broken  
But that wont stop me hoping**

Momo sighed to herself as she pulled her heavy body up from the ground and pushed herself towards her bed where she flopped down onto it. Her tears were gone, she couldn't cry anymore because there wasn't anything left to cry.

**Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet  
So magical  
Wish I could blink and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
Put a spell on you  
Make it all come true**

Taking a shaky breath she picked up the phone that lay beside her and Dial a number softly. It rings in her ear and she can feel the tears she thought she had cried all out of come back. Then it stopped ringing.

"Momo? Is this you?" His voice was cracking and low. Her eyes widdened, he was crying to.

"Hey." She whispered lowly while letting the rest of her tears fall. The room was cold and her face was burning. She didn't know why she called him, this was his fault anyways. But for some unknown reason, she wanted to hear him tell her it wasn't true some more, and make it sound so convincing that she would believe him.

"Momo, God, my Momo, please please, I didn' do anything with her. If it'll make you happy, I'll-I'll move out of here and live in my car to assure you nothing is going on! I won't come with in five feet of her! Just plea-"

"What do you think we could have become if this never happened?" She whispered lowly. She didn't know why she asked it, she guessed because deep down she wanted to know.

"We-we-we can still become something Momo! We can still be something!"

"No, we can't." She whispered. "But if this never happened what would we probably have become?" She asked again. She heard his breathing on the end of the phone pick up and his desprate attempts to keep his sobs under control so she wouldn't hear.

"We could have become what ever you wanted us to." He whispered softly to her. Momo's breath hitched, that wasn't what she wanted to hear because it made it sound like she wanted this to happen. She wanted to have them break up so she could have gotten away from him.

"I didn't want this to happen." She cried. Her whimpers and sobs breaking free.

"Shh...Don't cry Momo, please. It doesn't have to happen! It shouldn't be happening because nothing happened between me and her." He tried to assure her. Momo took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Bye, Toshiro."

"Mo-" She clicked the off button and fell into the bunch of pillows and began to sob again.

**I just wanna know what we should've done  
Wanna figure out what we could have become  
Cuz I know in my heart  
I'm not over you  
**

Momo didn't know how long it took her too fall asleep or how long she had been sleeping but in moments she was awake by a knock on the front door. The sun was peeking through the windows and when her eyes fluttered open they stung from her crying, she kissed softly while pulling her limp body out of bed. Her shoulders were slumped over as she walked down the stairs and didn't even bother to look out the peeking whole to see who was at the door. She pulled it open slowly to only be met with a sight that made her gasp. Toshiro was on his knee, in a black suit with a box in his hand, his face was swollen from crying too and his smile was begging her to forgive him.

"Momo Hinamori, I swear to you with every fiber in my body that I did nothing with that girl, but if you still believe I did I will apologize and say I'm sorry. You asked me if that never happened then what could we have become. I had planed on doing this last night but then we got into that fight and when you called and told me we couldn't be anything anymore because I had cheated on you again, I through this into my trash can and banged my head on the countered so many times it might as well be bleeding right now, but then I realized after my beating that, you said because of this we couldn't become more and then I thought, because of what? I didn't cheat on you so there is no damn reason why I can't still propose, so I dug it out and got down here as soon as I could." He explained. Momo just looked at him dumbfounded. He easily reached for her hand and grabbed it but before doing so opened the box to show a large dimand ring. Momo gasped.

"Momo Hinamori, I know we are young and just getting out of high school next week, but I love you with all my heart and figured this out on our last trip down to the beach hotel we stayed in. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Your sweet, giving, kind and everything anyone could ever wish for in a girl. Even though you deserve much better I hope you will choose me to be with forever. Momo, will you give me the pleasure of having you hand in marrage?" He asked hopefully. Momo felt water in her eyes and she stared at him. He looked at her worriedly as she delayed her answer. "Mo-" He was silenced by her jumping in his arms, knocking him off balance and falling backwards as she placed her lips over his in a loving kiss, which he wrapped her in his arms and excepted.

**I just wanna go back and try it again  
Turn back the time  
This isn't the end of us  
It isn't the end of us  
It isn't the end of us**

"I will." _kiss_ "I will." _kiss_ "And I most certainly will!" She yelled against his lips as he captured them once more with a chuckle.

"God do I love you." He whispered to her. Momo giggled and pulled back slightly

"I believe you now, Toshiro. And I love you more!" She giggled again as she leaned her forehead against his.

"No, I love you more." He whispered back.

"You wish! I love you so much, there is no way you could love me more!" She countered as she stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and opened his mouth before placing her tounge inbetween his lips. She pulled away quickly.

"Eww! Gross!" She whinned, causing Toshiro to bust out laughing.

"You liked it." He told her, she just grinned and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmmhmm." She sighed as she pulled away and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair lovingly before kissing her on the top of the head.

"Oh and Momo?"

"Huh?"

"I so love you more." And she giggled.

**Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet  
So magical  
Wish I could blink and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
Put a spell on you  
Make it all come true **

**

* * *

**

I had to write this because for the last week this this song has been begging me to write a song fic with it! it's my fav. song right now and I just couldn't resist. It's called "magical" by Selena Gomez. She really is just redoing the song but I like her version better. hahaha! I love reviews! :D


End file.
